Korban Televisi
by Naito Lullaby
Summary: Di Las Noches baru saja dipasang televisi baru, yang membeli tentu saja Sousuke Aizen, ayahnya anak-anak yang sayang banget sama anak-anaknya. RnR, My Lord?


**Bleach by Tite Kubo**  
>Semua iklan ataupun adegan sinetron yang ada di sini adalah milik perusahaan masing-masing.<br>Espada di sini adalah espada cilik.

**-Korban Televisi-**  
><strong>By: Naito Rurabi<strong>

Di Las Noches baru saja dipasang televisi baru, yang membeli tentu saja Sousuke Aizen, ayahnya anak-anak yang sayang banget sama anak-anaknya. Semua berawal dari rengekan Nelliel yang katanya hollow-hollow di Hutan Menos sudah punya televisi layar datar yang bisa nyala meski tanpa dicolok. Masa di Las Noches kalah keren? Televisi di Las Noches yang lama kan masih berbentuk kotak dengan layarnya hitam putih, kalau mau nonton harus di ketruk ketruk supaya bisa keluar gambarnya.

Akhirnya dibelilah televisi keluaran terbaru itu, yang bisa nyala meski tanpa dicolok. Wah, Nelliel dan espada lain senangnya bukan main. Kalau begitu kan nanti Starrk bisa nonton Tembang Kenangan pengantar tidur, lalu Barragan bisa nonton acara infotainment supaya nggak ketinggalan berita, Harribel dan Nelliel bisa nonton sinetron yang sama sekali nggak ada bagus-bagusnya itu, walau kata mereka bisa bikin nangis, padahal efek zoomingnya aja lebay banget.

Sisanya? Yah, namanya anak laki-laki, nontonnya pasti nggak jauh-jauh dari acara olahraga macam pertandingan sepak bola, pertandingan basket, kecuali Zomarie yang memang udah nggak waras, sukanya nonton Tutut Trinulir yang efek komputernya udah jelas banget kelihatan.

Oke, karena memang semua mau nonton dan tabungan Aizen nggak cukup buat beli sepuluh televisi keluaran terbaru itu sekaligus, akhirnya dijadwalkan deh nontonnya. Pokoknya siapa yang duduk duluan di sofa ruang televisi, dia yang berhak ngatur siapa aja yang nonton duluan di hari itu. Semuanya kebagian deh, soalnya dibatasi hanya bisa nonton selama satu jam. Itu anjuran dari kak Seto.

Setelah satu bulan pembelian televisi itu, akhirnya ada efek samping yang kurang bagus juga, salah satunya yah karena _commercial break_ yang kurang mendidik. Mulai dari Barragan yang paling tua sampai Ulquiorra yang paling kecil kena dampaknya.

Salah satunya terjadi di pagi ini. Saat para espada berkumpul di meja makan untuk menyantap sarapan pagi bersama ayah asuh mereka, Aizen, Nel dan Harribel tidak ada.

"Kemana Nelliel?"

Barragan menggeleng.

"Lagi... keramas," jawab Szayel sambil kibas-kibas rambut.

_Nggak waras_.

"Harribel?"

Kali ini Aaroniero yang geleng-geleng.

"Lagi... keramas," Szayel kibas-kibas rambut lagi.

_Benar-benar nggak waras._

Pagi itu Aizen dibuat berpikiran untuk menutup laboratorium kecil yang dibuat khusus untuk Szayel karena mungkin dengan penemuan di dalamnya Szayel mulai gila.

"Aku akan mencari Nelliel," Grimmjow bangkit dari kursinya.

Baru saja akan keluar dari ruang makan, Nelliel masuk ke dalam ruang makan, dan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Grimmjow yang kebetulan akan mencarinya.

_Serrr_.

Dengan efek angin, rambut Neliel berterbangan dan tak sengaja mencolok mata Grimmjow.

"Nell... rambutmu..."

Nelliel segera menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. "Cuma pake shampoo kok."

_Kena mataku, bodoh_!

Syukur syukur rambut hijau indah panjang nan berkilau itu tidak dijambak oleh Grimmjow. Keduanya akhirnya kembali ke ruang makan disusul oleh Harribel—yang baru datang dengan rambut basah habis keramas.

"Kau lama sekali?" tanya Starrk saat Harribel baru duduk.

"Humm," Harribel menyendok makanan di meja.

"Apa sih susahnya ngomong? SMS nggak pernah, nelpon nggak pernah."

Semuanya diam. Aizen ikut diam. Hening banget. Seketika Las Noches berubah jadi kuburan.

"Aku belum dibeliin _handphone_."

Semuanya _jawdrop_. Aizen berpikiran untuk menjual televisi layar datar di ruang tengah yang bisa nyala tanpa dicolok itu. Espada-espada ciliknya yang nanti akan jadi benteng pertahanan utamanya bisa-bisa jadi nggak waras duluan sebelum bisa ia peralat.

"Makanan hari ini nggak enak," cela Nnoitra.

"Enak kok, kan sudah ditambah dengan bumbu kaldu dengan daging ayam asli," jawab Aaroniero.

"Rasa emang nggak pernah bohong!" timpal Zomarie.

Hasrat Aizen untuk menjual televisi: empat puluh lima persen.

"Aku selesai," Ulquiorra bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

_Ah_, _untung masih ada Ulquiorra yang tidak terpengaruh_.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, semuanya selesai makan dan langung berlomba menuju ke ruang tengah supaya mendapat hak paling istimewa hari itu, mengatur jadwal nonton televisi.

Hasrat Aizen untuk menjual televisi: enam puluh lima persen.

_Brak bruk brak bruk_.

Pemenang hari ini adalah Barragan Luisenbarn, saudara. Ia memenangkan hadiah berupa remote dan sofa empuk. Nah, karena acara yang biasa dilihat oleh Barragan hanya menarik bagi kaum hawa, emang cowok tomboy itu kakek, akhirnya yang lainnya mengalah dan kembali ke istana masing-masing.

"Eh, tahu nggak, si Ozzie udah rekaman sama Ayu Tang Tang gara-gara bikin video di YuTup," Yammy membuka pembicaraan.

"Ozzie anak emak itu?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Iya, yang dia goyang gayung. Aku sering praktek loh," ujar Szayel ceria.

_Nggak waras_.

"Untung dia nggak ikut iklan Sarimin isi dua," timpal Aaroniero.

"Apa peduliku?" tanya Nnoitra.

"Kau kan sering ikut goyang ember, aku tahu, sejak ada iklan Ozzie, ember untuk mandi jadi sering rusak kalau kau baru keluar dari kamar mandi," celetuk Zomarie enteng, Nnoitra _blushing_.

_Sok cool ternyata mainannya ember. Jahh..._

Mendengar pembicaraan anak-anaknya, hasrat Aizen untuk menjual televisi: delapan puluh lima persen.

Untuk menghibur diri, akhirnya Aizen kembali ke singgasananya dan meminta Gin untuk memanggil Ulquiorra ke ruangannya. Kepalanya pening dan ia ingin meminta pendapat Ulquiorra, bagaimana jika televisi di ruang tengah itu dijual sore ini.

_Tok... tok... tok..._

Suara ketukan pintu.

"Ini saya, Aizen-sama."

"Masuklah Ulquiorra."

Pintu dibuka dan seorang espada cilik berambut hitam dan berwajah pucat masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi Aizen itu. Aizen menyambut anak emasnya itu dengan wajah sumringah dan senyum mengembang. Ah, Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa, Aizen-sama?"

"Aku akan menjual televisi baru di ruang tamu itu. Apakah kau keberatan?"

Ulquiorra berpikir sejenak. "Tidak. Tapi mungkin yang lain iya."

"Begitu. Tidak adakah acara kesukaanmu di televisi?"

Ulquiorra berpikir lagi. "Ada. Tapi saya rasa saya bisa menontonnya di Hutan Menos."

"Baiklah."

"Umm... Aizen-sama."

"Ya?"

"Kemarin saya menonton acara kesukaan Nel dan Harribel, dan dari acara itu... saya merasa ada beberapa tanda di diri saya yang tidak beres."

"Maksudmu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini saya sering lemas dan hilang nafsu makan."

"Kau sakit?"

"Bukan. Saya rasa... saya—"

Hening sejenak. Aizen menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Ulquiorra.

"—hamil."

_Nggak waras._

Aizen _jawdrop_.

"Ulquiorra, pria tidak bisa hamil."

"Oh? Syukurlah!" Ulquiorra kelihatan gembira, sedikit, karena ditutupi dengan muka _stoic_nya, jadi tidak terlalu tampak, "jadi aku tidak perlu minum susu untuk orang hamil. Pantas saja tidak ada bintang iklan laki-laki untuk susu orang hamil."

Hasrat Aizen untuk menjual televisi: seratus persen.

**#End#**

Bonjour. Ini adalah karya pertama saya di fandom Bleach. Mohon maaf kalau jadinya garing. Saya Naito, author baru yang masih butuh banyak bantuan. Maukah senpai-senpai berkenalan dengan saya? :)

Can I have your review, My Lord?


End file.
